


Of Monsters and Princesses

by dreaming_about_fanfictions



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23582611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaming_about_fanfictions/pseuds/dreaming_about_fanfictions
Summary: A faithful walk in the garden, thoughts about an impending marriage and unexpected kisses. Princess!Reader.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Reader, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & You, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Of Monsters and Princesses

It was a warm and beautiful night. The bright light of the stars lit up the night sky, not a single cloud could be seen. You wandered through the castle’s garden, listening to the crickets chirping and the faint music coming from the ballroom. 

You had spent the past three hours with talking to dozens of men from around the kingdom. All of them potential suitors your father had invited in the desperate hope of finally finding a worthy man for his daughter. At the end, the faces and names had begun to blur and after some hastily made excuses you managed to flee to the gardens.

A marriage was the one thing in your life that you desperately tried to avoid. Don’t understand this the wrong way – you wanted to get married eventually. To a man who loved you and adored you and didn’t just see you as the means to become king to a small country someday. Sadly, the last months and years had led you to believe that these kind of men were apparently only found in fairytales.

You were so lost in your thoughts that you didn’t notice how far you’ve wandered. The sudden silence around you brought you back to reality. The music coming from the castle was now too far away for you to hear anymore. Still, something felt different. The air felt different. You stopped on your path, letting out a shuddering breath. The temperatures seemed to drop by the second and you crossed your arms in front of your chest, looking around nervously. Every fiber in your body tensed up. Run, a voice whispered in your head.

So you did. You ran across grass and flowers, trying to get back to the castle the fastest way possible – and it was not a moment too late. Branches snapped behind you, heavy footsteps and then a shriek was heard, so horrifying it made your blood turn cold. You sprinted faster, cursing your long dress. And then it happened – you tripped. You let out a short scream in surprise as you fell towards the ground.

This is it, you thought. So this is how it ends for me. You tried to get up again, hearing the steps grow louder, when a sharp pain shot through your ankle. The monster must be close. So close it would just have to reach for you so it could rip you apart. You closed your eyes in fearful anticipation when … nothing happened. The seconds passed. Then – a growl and a loud thud.

You opened your eyes and turned around. The monster was lying in front of you, a thick dark liquid seeping from his surprisingly small head. Its eyes stared dead ahead and you shuddered at the sight of it. Then you looked up and winced when you noticed the man. It was him.

Geralt of Rivia stood about fifteen feet away from you, holding a crossbow in his hands. You’d seen him a few days before at court. Although his reputation had arrived long before he did. Ever since you were a little girl your mother would tell you stories about the white-haired Witcher who protected the people from the monsters lurking outside. You were intrigued by him from the first moment you saw him. Dark, brooding, undeniably attractive. However, your father made sure you didn’t get too close.

“Are you hurt?”

His question reminded you of the pain coming from your ankle. You winced and pulled up your dress a little to look at it. It already started to swell. “It’s just my ankle,” you mumbled. “Nothing serious.”

The Witcher stepped forwards and knelt down next to you. You avoided looking at him – he made you nervous for some reason you couldn’t explain. “You’ll survive,” he said simply after examining your leg.

The comment didn’t sit well with you. It made you feel like he thought you were whiny and weak. You suppressed an eye roll. “Thank you,” you replied instead. “For saving me from … that.” You nodded in the direction of the monster.

“What were you doing out here?” He wanted to know.

For the first time, you looked up to meet his eyes. “I needed air.”

Suddenly a glimpse of recognition was seen in his face. “Princess Y/N.”

A part of you was almost offended that it took him so long. Another part was blushing because he knew your name. “Geralt of Rivia,” you replied. “I don’t believe we had the pleasure yet.”

“Still you seem to know who I am.”

“I could say the same about you.”

“I doubt that there’s a man left who doesn’t know the stories about the beautiful princess who’s too good for everyone,” he claimed. “Besides, my companion wouldn’t shut up about you the whole way here.”

You blushed and were relieved that it was night. There was a good chance he wouldn’t notice it. Geralt of Rivia called you beautiful. Then you frowned. “Too good for everyone? What does that mean?”

Geralt shrugged. “Am I wrong?”

“It makes me sound arrogant.”

“I don’t judge you for being arrogant.”

“I don’t care if you judge me or not,” you blurted out. “I’m not arrogant.”

A small smirk appeared on his lips. It irritated you. Who did he think he was? “Correct me if I’m mistaken, Princess,” Geralt began. “Behind you is a castle full with potential suitors waiting desperately for you to choose one of them. However, not one of them will leave the ball tonight as your fiancé. Again.”

He wasn’t mistaken.  
“They simply can’t give me what I’m looking for,” you answered, all the harshness gone from your voice. “It has nothing to do with arrogance, believe me.”

“What are you looking for then?”

You looked down and absently ran your fingers through the grass. “Someone who wants me for me and not for my title.” You didn’t expect him to understand. No one in your family did. They saw titles and wealth and power. Love wasn’t the purpose of a marriage in their eyes. It was a bonus at best.

The Witcher didn’t reply right away. You felt his eyes lingering on you and you wished you knew what was going on in his head. Did he see you as the spoilt princess the men you rejected made you out to be? Men tend to believe the words of other men. Even if they told lies. Women were rarely asked for their opinions and stories.

His answer surprised you. “It’s better to be alone than to be with someone who doesn’t appreciate you.”

*** 

Geralt offered to accompany you back to the castle. You gladly took him up on it since your ankle still hurt. So you held on to his arm, using him as support as you walked back. It was more hobbling and less walking to be completely honest.

The whole way back the two of you kept the conversation going. Geralt was the type of men who didn’t say a lot, you quickly figured out. However, everything he did say was well thought out. He kept asking questions about you, your life, your family and for the first time in a while, you felt a genuine connection. He gave you the feeling of actually being interested in your answers. You enjoyed this walk way more than you should have.

“Wait,” you stopped abruptly. You reached one of the servants entrances to the castle. The dirty, grass stained dress, your messy hair and swollen ankle made you decide to not use the main entrance. Who knew what rumors would be told about you after seeing you like this. Especially with the tall Witcher by your side.

“What is it?” Geralt sounded a little confused.

“I’m not ready to go back inside,” you mumbled, a little embarrassed.

“I don’t know if outside is the better option after what just happened in the garden,” he replied softly.

“I know,” you sighed. “It’s just …” You looked up at him. He was so much taller than you. The torches on the walls reflected a warm light on his face, his eyes seeming to almost gleam. He kept his gaze locked on you, studying you. Every movement of your eyes, every twitch of your lips.

The two of you stood like that for a few moments in front of the small wooden door leading inside the hallway. You were still holding on to his arm and didn’t notice how he lifted his other hand to take yours. “Y/N,” the word was nothing more than a whisper.

Without realizing it, you leaned in slightly more. Geralt did the same. Your breath was shallow. He still made you nervous. Then before you knew it, your lips locked with his. The kiss was soft and slow and you believed that you probably would have fainted, were you not tightly gripping his arm. 

Only a few seconds later Geralt pulled away. “Y/N,” he whispered again. “I’m not what you should be looking for.”

“I know,” you replied. He was completely right. The man in front of you was for from anything you should be looking for. Still, he was you wanted right in this moment. You leaned in again, pressing your lips against his.

As if Geralt could hear your thoughts he lifted one of his hands to cup your neck and pull you closer towards him. The kiss was growing more passionate with the second. Your mind was washed clean of any doubts and fears. It didn’t matter to you if somebody would see you right now. The rumors, the consequences for your family – nothing mattered.

After what seemed like an eternity, it was you who broke it up this time. You smiled at him. He seemed to be as breathless as you were, his hand resting on your back now.

“I should go inside,” you said.

“You should, Princess,” he murmured.

“Will I see you again?”

A smirk appeared on his face and the look in his eyes grew darker. A shiver ran down your spine. You had to see him again – that much was clear to you.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr @dreaming-about-starfleet! I take requests there :)


End file.
